Arigatou
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Ibu... Aku ingin merasakan 'kebebasan' , apakah aku akan sehera merasakannya? Pairing: Seto and Mary Aku bikin fanfic dari fandom Kagerou Project Manga beberapa dari kalian mungkin ada yang blm kenal sama manga ini... Tapi gak ada salahnya untuk baca cerita ini, dan semoga kalian juga suka sama cerita manganya Coba kalian search di google tentang Manga ini : . ENJOY


**Tema: Kebebasan**_  
_**Judul: ARIGATOU**

Pairing: Seto&Mary (Kagerou Project) - Manga  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Jin-KagePro and friends  
Genre: Hurt&Romance  
WARNING: Gaje,Typo berterbangan dimana-mana,EYD berantakan, semuanya **Mary** POV, DLL.

Yap, aku newbie di Pairing Seto&Mary Ini hampir ada kesamaan di video clip IA – Imagination Forest^^ Hope You Like it!

Bissmillah...

Ok! Cek It Out!~

Malam hari, aku berdiri didekat cendela yang sengaja aku buka lebar agar aku bisa melihat bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya, aku sedikit membungkuk dan aku sangga daguku dengan kedua tanganku, malam ini anginnya sejuk.

Mataku terus menatap lurus langit biru yang gelap, walaupun warna langit itu biru gelap namun karna ada bintang yang menghiasinya, bitu gelap itu berubah menjadi ada sinarnya. Ah~ andaikan kehidupanku seperti langit dimalam hari yang selalu ditemani bintang-bintang yang bersinar... Bebas... Semua itu _mustahil_ .

'Besok... Apa lagi ya yang akan terjadi padaku?' Aku bergumam tak jelas sambil menutup mata dan masih menghadap langit malam.

Aku putar memori ku, aku mengingat-ingat masa-masa dimana aku masih mempunyai seseorang yang menyayangi ku dengan tulus. Dimana sebuah _kasih sayang_ itu selalu ada disamping ku dan selalu melindungi ku,_ Ibu._

Tiba-tiba air mata ku menetes, membuat sebuah aliran kecil dari mataku dan berakhir di dagu lalu jatuh kebawah. Aku segera mengusap air mata ku, membuka mata lalu bergegas untuk tidur, tidak lupa aku menutup cendela lalu pergi keatas ranjang lalu tidur.

Bagiku, mengingat kenangan itu hanya membuat hatiku merasa sakit.

'Ibu... Kenapa aku harus terlahir kedunia ini? Jika Ibu tau hidupku hanya seperti ini saja, seharusnya kau tak usah susah payah mengeluarkanku dari surga, biarlah aku tenang di surga... Kenapa... Ibu?'  
Aku mulai terisak, jika Ibu masih hidup, Ibu pasti akan memeluk ku dengan lembut saat aku mengangis seperti ini tapi saat ini itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku hanya sendirian di rumah sederhana ini, dan aku tidak punya teman di Hutan ini, yang kupunya adalah `rasa benci` dari orang-orang desa yang membenci ku dan Ibu ku.

'Andaikan, ada seseorang... Siapa saja... Menemaniku disini. Tidak apa-apa kan, mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil?' Gumamku dalam hati lalu mulai tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

_Cit... Cit... Cit... _(Suara Burung)

"Hnh... Sudah pagi," Ucapku, aku segera membereskan ranjang , mandi, lalu bersiap-siap untuk menyirami bunga. Aku menatap cermin, mataku sembab karna menangis tadi malam. Aku agak tertunduk lesu namun aku segera membulatkan tekad saat itu juga bahwa aku harus tetap tegar dan kuat agar Ibu bahagia di Surga. Aku menyesal karna tadi malam aku sudah meluapkan semua yang ada di pikiranku, karna aku yakin Ibu melahirkan ku karna Ibu sayang padaku.

Aku segera beranjak keluar, namun saat aku ingin membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang berani masuk ke daerah rumah ku ini, apa lagi yang ingin berkunjung, yang ada malah lemparan batu dari penduduk desa yang membenci aku dan Ibu ku.

Tangan ku gemetar, aku takut, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh pelipis ku. Kaki ku terasa berat namun aku segera berbalik dan berlari menjauhi pintu rumah, aku ingin bersembunyi namun kaki ku terpeleset dan jatuh, saat itu memori ku tiba-tiba berputar dan mengingatkan ku dengan kenangan yang sudah lama aku lupakan, kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Flash Back – 10 tahun yang lalu

"_Hihihi bunganya bagus!" Ucap ku senang sambil menggenggam bunga yang kupetik dari halaman depan depan rumahku._

"_Hei teman-teman! Lihat itu, anak kutukan itu sedang ada di luar rumah, ayo kita hajar saja!" Ucap segerombolan warga desa yang masing-masing membawa kayu besar._

"_!" Aku terkejut, belum sempat aku lari masuk rumah, tangan ku sudah ditarik lalu dipukuli oleh orang-orang itu._

"_Sa-sakit! Tolong Ibu! Kyaaa! Sakit! Ibu tolong! Hiks!" Aku menjerit kesakitan air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, kepalaku berdarah, aku hanya bisa meringkuk menahan pukulan-pukulan dari orang-orang yang memukuli ku hingga Ibu datang._

"_Hentikan! Jangan kalian sakiti anak ku! Mary!"_

_Ibu berlari kearah ku dan melindungi ku dengan cara memelukku dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebuah tameng untuk ku, walaupun seperti itu, warga desa itu tetap tidak menghiraukan kami mereka terlihat sangat membenci kami. Beberapa kayu besar dipukulkan ke arah Ibu ku, Ibu ku lebih parah dari ku banyak luka dan darah bercucuran dimana-mana, Ibu ku sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, dia lalu menatap semua orang-orang yang memukuli kami, tatapan itu tajam dan aku belum pernah melihatnya... Tidak lama prang-orang itu berubah menjadi batu lalu hancur._

"_Uwaaaa!" Teriak Orang-orang itu_

_Aku terkejut, tubuh ku terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan mataku terbelalak._

'_A-ap-apa i-itu. . .' Tubuh ku gemetar, mulutku tertutup dengan kedua tangaku, aku sangat terkejut._

_Aku menoleh ke arah Ibu ku, Ibu ku tergeletak lemah disana._

"_I-Ibu! Bertahanlah!" Ucap ku sambil memeluk tubuh Ibu ku._

"_Mary... Tetaplah menjadi anak yang tegar, kuat, dan ceria...Ibu pasti yakin, akan ada orang yang akan menyayangimu selain Ibu... Kau pasti bisa bebas dari semua ini, Teruslah berharap... Mary, Maafkan Ibu untuk semua ini... Ibu sayang Mary..."_

_Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari Ibuku, airmata ku kembali bercucuran, hati ku terasa sakit._

"_Hiks... Ibu..." _

Flash Back Off

Aku terduduk di lantai dan meringkuk, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah keluar rumah selain hanya menyiram bunga lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah, setelah kejadian itu aku trauma dengan warga desa, aku takut. Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan Ibu, dan yang diingingkan diriku sendiri yaitu bisa `bebas` dari semua takdir ini.

_Tok tok tok..._

"Apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" Terdengar suara seorang pria.

Aku tetap terdiam wajah ku aku tutup dengan kedua telapak tanganku, aku benar-benar takut, tubuhku gemetar tidak karuan.

_Ceklek_

"!" Suara pintu terbuka, aku semakin tertunduk dan mencoba untuk setenang mungkin dan masih dengan posisiku yang tadi.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekati ku dan berhenti didepan ku, pria itu berdiri di hadapanku aku terus menutup mataku yg kututup dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Hai... Nona..." Suara pria itu lembut, aku mencoba membuka mataku secara perlahan, telapak tangan yang menghalangi mataku di buka olehnya dan terlihatlah sosok pria yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Si-siapa k-kau. . ." Tanyaku ragu.

Pria itu berjongkok dihadapanku lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku, penampilannya menggunakan jaket berwarna hijau lalu berambut coklat pendek.

"Perkenalkan namaku Seto, boleh tidak aku tinggal disini bersama mu? Sepertinya rumah ini sepi?" Tanya pria bernama Seto itu dengan ramah.

Aku sedikit terkejut, entah kenapa hati ku merasa senang, sebelumnya rasa se-senang ini belum pernah muncul lagi setelah Ibu meninggal. Aku ragu untuk menjawabnya aku hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

" Aku tau, kau pasti trauma kan dengan penduduk desa? Tenang saja, aku adalah pengelana dari desa ke desa... 10 tahun yang lalu aku menemukan rumah ini, tidak sengaja aku melihat kejadian itu ya... kau pasti tau apa kejadian itu, aku ingin menolongmu namun aku hanya sendiri dan itu tidak mungkin. Aku mendengar kalimat terakhir Ibu mu, dan itu... Yang membuatku kembali ke rumah ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku tersentak, ucapannya sedikit menyentuh hati, pria ini sangat baik dan ramah... Apakah...  
` Harapan Khayalan`ku itu terkabul?

"A-aku... Hmh... Bo-boleh saja, Tapi—" Ucapan ku terpotong.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan teman-teman ku yang kutemui sepanjang perjalananku! Dan kau akan ku ajak ke luar rumah dan akan ku beritau keindahan alam diluarsana," Ucapnya bersemangat, lalu tiba-tiba dia memberiku sebuah kalin putih yang cantik dia menyampirkannya di kepalaku—lebih tepatnya seperti kerudung.

"A-ah... benarkah? Dan apa ini?" Tanya ku tidak percaya.

"Haha, ini adalah suatu metode penyamaran agar kau tidak dikenal warga desa, dengan begini kau bisa kuajak keluar rumah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku tertunduk malu, senyumannya itu membuatku deg-deg-an entah apa rasa ini, namun rasanya aku sangat gembira.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita langsung keluar sana!" Seto menarik tanganku, aku pun sontak berdiri lalu mengikutinya, pasrah.

"Ahaha iya... Iya... Pelan-pelan Seto-_kun..._" Aku tersenyum manis, sudah lama aku tidak se-senang ini, dan senyumanku yang seperti ini akhirnya kembali lagi berkat pria misterius ini... Arigatou Seto-_kun._

"Aku akan melindungi dan selalu menyayangi mu Mary, menggantikan almarhum Ibu mu..." Ucap Seto yang sontak membuatku malu terlihat semburat merah terlihat di wajahku.

"_A-arigatou ne... Seto-kun..._" Balasku malu.

Ibu... Harapan ku terkabul... _Arigatou_... Aku... Sudah bisa merasakan `kebebasan` lagi, sekarang di surga sana Ibu tidak usah susah payah memikirkan ku lagi... Ibu bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang...

**FIN**

Gi-gimana minna? Butuh komennya dong? ,d  
-char:Mary  
: F-62


End file.
